


Let Them Eat Cake

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet Fraiser witnesses unusual something in the commissary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Them Eat Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, you just knew there would have to be cake fic.... For Ginamarie. Enjoy!
> 
> Season Six; Originally posted June 2002

LET THEM EAT CAKE

Janet Fraiser watched Colonel O’Neill and Sam in amazement. She never would have thought of eating cake as a form of foreplay, but if that wasn’t what was happening right before her very eyes, well, she’d eat her Styrofoam coffee cup...after she drank the coffee, of course!

The cafeteria was deserted; and the only reason she was here was to conduct an informal interview with the newest member of SG-1—Jonas Quinn—to evaluate how he was getting along and adjusting to his new role. Which, by the enthusiasm of his voice and overall animated state, was going exceedingly well. Normally, the commissary in the middle of the afternoon filled the bill quite nicely, as it was generally empty and provided a less intimidating environment than the infirmary or her office. Now, she wasn’t sure about the suitability of her choice! Ordinarily she wasn’t one to let herself be distracted, however she found herself unable to tear her eyes away from where O’Neill and Carter sat eating cake—if that’s what you could call what they were doing!

San had a big piece of chocolate cake with chocolate icing sitting in front of her, while it looked like O’Neill had the strawberry shortcake. Or at least what passed for strawberry shortcake at the base cafeteria—a slice of spongy pound cake topped with what Janet was sure were frozen strawberries and liberally doused with whipped topping. The two of them sat across the small table from each other, both sitting so close to the table that Janet was positive their knees had to be touching, even though she couldn’t see for sure.

Janet watched, practically mesmerized, as Sam lowered her fork to the plate in front of her, slicing through the thick piece of cake and slowly raising the fork and moist-looking morsel to her mouth. As Sam brought the mouthful of cake closer and closer to her face, she daintily licked her lips and opened her mouth. Janet glanced at O’Neill, who stared across at his major. He looked so totally engrossed in Sam’s actions that Janet doubted he’d hear the klaxons if they were suddenly to go off! Janet saw his eyes narrow and she quickly looked back at Sam, who had stuck her tongue out and was licking a bit of the icing off the cake on her fork. Sam smiled—deliberately, Janet knew—and opening her mouth, took the mouthful of cake and slowly started to chew, her whole face shining with intense pleasure. Sam set her fork down and all the while watching O’Neill, picked up her glass of milk and took a big swallow, tilting her head back and accentuating the long line of her neck. Sam sat the glass back down and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, looked at the man across from her.

Janet also looked at O’Neill, wondering how the Colonel would ever be able to top the display just put on by his second in command. She didn’t have to wonder long.... O’Neill picked up his soupspoon, digging deep into the cake and strawberries in his bowl. Once he had a heaping spoonful, he dipped it into the whipped topping. Janet watched in awe as he raised the overloaded spoon to his mouth—his eyes never once leaving Sam’s—and popped the whole spoonful into his mouth! His eyes closed briefly, his face flush with pleasure as he slowly and deliberately chewed. A bit of whipped topping however, hadn’t made it into his mouth and was a conspicuous blob of white at the corner of his mouth.

Janet’s eyes grew even wider as she watched Sam reach out and with one finger, wipe the blob of whipped topping from O’Neill’s lips. She held her finger right in front of his mouth and he parted his lips, his tongue snaking out and he delicately licked the whipped topping off of her finger. When he had finished, Sam slowly stuck the same finger in her mouth, her lips closing around the digit and sucking, as she finished cleaning off her finger.

Janet finally averted her eyes, feeling flushed and embarrassed. She wasn’t by nature a voyeur, but by god, that had to have been one of the most erotic exchanges she’d ever witnessed! She realized in dismay that Jonas had stopped talking and had turned his head, apparently to see what had diverted her attention.

"Ah," he turned back towards her, his brown eyes sparkling with humor, his smile even wider than usual. He leaned closer to her and whispered sotto voce, "A less observant person would tell you there’s something going on between Colonel O’Neill and Major Carter."

Janet was momentarily stunned by his comment, but then she grinned as he winked at her. Yes, it looked like Jonas Quinn was going to fit in quite nicely with SG-1.

THE END


End file.
